FMA en folie
by Naruu-fiics
Summary: Drabbles sur le châârmant couple que forment Envy et Edward. Petits moments de vie et de jeu qui les mettent parfois... Dans des situations assez cocasses. Prions le dieu Gnocchi  -il est à moi, attention-  pour que ça vous plaise !


-Eenvyyy, putain, apprends à ranger ta brosse à dents !

-Mééé, Ed, c'est pas ma faute si elle fuit le verre, la pauvre fille. Serais-tu impassible à ce point au sort de cette petite chose qui tient dans ta main ? Je ne te savais pas aussi insensible !

-Envy.

-Oui mon amour ?

-Finalement, je crois que je te préfère bourré.

**EDVY-EDVY-EDVY-EDVY-EDVY**

-Héé, Ed, t'as vu le chat -Hips- ? Il est -Burp- trooooOOoop mignon ! Ooh, mais t'en va pas, meusieuh -Snurfl- le chaAAat !

-Envy, je t'en prie, je suis désolé de tout ce que j'ai pu te dire jusqu'à maintenant, mais trop c'est trop : Redescend _immédiatement_ de ce palmier !

-Mais c'est mon amiiiiii !

-Ah ouais, sans blague, soupira Fullmetal Nabot et se tenant l'arrête du nez. J'avais pas remarqué.

**EDVY-EDVY-EDVY-EDVY-EDVY**

-Envy. J'avoue que je t'aime, que je te trouve excellent et même plus au lit, que tu es roulé comme un dieu grec hypra sexy et tout ce que tu veux, mais par pitié, au moins pour moi, ARRETE D'ACHETER DU LAIT, PUTAIN !

Son petit ami se tourna vers lui, un cascade de gouttes de lait lui dévalant son torse nu –et assez alléchant, l'auteur se doit de le dire enfin–. Ed tiqua.

-Oh, et puis merde ! s'exclama-t-il en sautant sur son compagnon, qui se fit une joie de l'accueuillir à jamb—

Ouups.

A bras ouverts.

**EDVY-EDVY-EDVY-EDVY-EDVY**

Envy aimait bien les petites choses. Les petits chatons à étrangler, les petits enfants à terroriser, les petites crevettes à flamber (lui, parler de deux certains alchimistes ? Jâââmais), les petites babioles, les petits corps des pigeons qu'il s'éclatait à shooter avec des caillous, et enfin : Envy aimait –et aime toujours, c'est d'actu– Ed. Mais malgré son corps plutôt miniscule, une certaine partie d'Ed n'était pas si petite que ça.

Mister Envy l'apprends à ce moment même à ses dépends.

Ca lui apprendra, à se moquer du physique de son amant.

Non mais.

**EDVY-EDVY-EDVY-EDVY-EDVY**

-Eeed, s'il te plait, ne me fais pas attendre…

-Mais j'aime te voir comme ça, mon amour, alors laisse-moi profiter de la vue.

-S'il te plait… Je t'en supplie…

-Envy, c'est jouissif de te voir comme ça, vraiment.

-Justement, ça te donne pas envie de continuer le mouvement ?

-Pourquoi ? C'est tellement marrant de te voir me supplier pour les cookies parce que tu peux pas atteindre le haut de l'armoire.

Ben oui, lui il y arrivait en sautant sur le meuble d'a côté, mais la dernière fois qu'Envy avait voulu faire ça, la commode avait gémit lourdement, et depuis, il évite de remonter dessus.

Sait-on jamais.

**EDVY-EDVY-EDVY-EDVY-EDVY**

Envy et Edward aimait faire l'amour un peu partout. Dans le bureau de Roy pendant que ce dernier roupillait et qu'eux étaient sur le canapé, dans la voiture pendant que le chauffeur –le pire homophobe que la terre ait jamais porté– sifflotait un vieil air,… Mais en ce moment, le truc qui les branchait, c'était les lieux ou les gens avaient le plus de chance de les voir. Dans les toilettes publiques pas fermées à clés, en plein jour et en pleine ruelle dans Central, que des trucs comme ça.

Mais ils ont été totalement dégoutés quand, alors qu'il occupaient activement l'armoire de Roy, ils avaient entendus ce dernier gémir un :

-Ooh oui, comme ça, Armstrong… Plus profond… OH OUI !

Ils s'étaient retenus de vomir et avaient du attendre que ça finisse –une demie heure de calvaire, vous rendez-vous compte ?– et depuis, ils s'étaient dit que finalement, le lit de leur chambre était vachement confortable.

**EDVY-EDVY-EDVY-EDVY-EDVY**

Améthiste contre or liquide. Il esquive alors que l'autre attaque, et en profite pour lui en faire tomber. Mais lui faire tomber quoi ? Certes. Envy n'a jamais été très fan de jeu d'échec, mais quand il a eut la magnifique idée de provoquer Ed pour qu'ils jouent au strip-échec, il ne s'était jamais dit que ça finirait comme ça. Il observa le torse imberbe de son amant et déglutit. Oui, mais si il bouge le fou, il se le fait manger par le cheval, mais si il bouge ce pion, il se le fait manger par la tour… Il finit par déplacer son roi. Grand sourire vainqueur d'Edward. Eh oui…

-Echec et math, mon amour. Enlève _tout_.

Sauf qu'Envy avait eut la malheureuse idée de dire « Quand je perds un pion, tu enlève quelque chose, et inversement ». Et, encore plus malheureux pour lui : son petit ami était imbattable aux échec, et lui déconcentré au possible avec le corps fin et nu en face de lui.

_Maudit sois-je_, grogna-t-il.

Mais n'empêche, rien ne valait le regard presque noir de désir d'Edward sur lui.

Ou si, peut-être : le battre aux échecs.

_Mission impossible_, songea-t-il en soupirant.

**EDVY-EDVY-EDVY-EDVY-EDVY**

-MISSIONNAIRE !

-TROP CLASSIQUE ! LEVRETTE !

-TROP UTILISEE ! 69 !

-TROP D'ARTICULATIONS DEPLACEES ! L'ARBRE !

-TROP DE SANG QUI MONTE A LA TÊTE ! LE PONT !

-TROP FATIGUANT POUR LE PORTEUR !

Excédés, et légèrement essouflés à force d'avoir crier tout ça, nos deux protagonistes préférés se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux, et se sautèrent dessus.

Pas spécialement pour se battre, d'ailleurs.

Mais plutôt pour essayer les positions citées plus haut.

**EDVY-EDVY-EDVY-EDVY-EDVY**

-SNCF : Société Nationale des Citrouilles Fantasques (clin d'œil à King Pumpkin =))

-Hey, mais t'es doué, Full Metal ! s'exclama Roy.

Le nouveau jeu en règle, inventé par les soins d'Envy, était de prendre une abréviation ou un logo et de le modifier. Ce qui, bien sûr, lui appris que son petit ami était, une fois de plus, imbattable dans ce domaine. Après la chasse aux cookies et les montées sur l'armoire, le strip-échec et le « C'est moi qui trouverais la meilleure position à essayer avant toi », il y avait les mots. Sur le thème d'Halloween à cause de la date.

-ZAD : Zébulon aux Araignée-Dromadaires.

-C'est quoi ce machin, Envy ?

-Ca s'appelle des mots, mon amour.

Sourire en coin de Roy Mustang. Ces deux-là étaient décidement incollables à tout. Même si le Full Metal battait toujours tout le monde, Envy et lui restaient meilleurs que tout Central.

-CGT : Citrouilles et Grenouilles Tartignoles _(nda : j'ai sortit ça en cours d'histoire parce qu'on est en plein sur la France des années trente)._

-Pas mal, Colonel ! fit Ed en riant.

-J'en connais un enflammé, moi, de tartignole… marmonna Envy dans sa barbe inexistante. Bon, à moi ! Je propose ONU : Omnivore de Nullités Ulcériques.

-Envy, ça existe pas.

Excédé, il se leva en claquant ses mains sur la table, et s'exclama, tellement haut et fort qu'il venait sûrement de réveiller les Marsiens au grand complet :

-JBEE : JE BAISE EDWARD ELRIC !

Seul un silence consterné lui répondit, et il se rassit calmement, ignorant la face décomposée de ses deux compères.

-Bon, Ed, c'est à toi.

-Oui mon amour. Désolé mon amour.

Non mais.


End file.
